


Pauls Billabong..

by pinkyapples



Series: Terrible Lymerics and other literary horrors [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: .... Wrap your laughing Gear round a Pauls Billabong...In which Stiles eats (?) an icecream and Derek suffers the fallout.  Peter enjoys the show.
Series: Terrible Lymerics and other literary horrors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733533
Kudos: 10





	Pauls Billabong..

.... _Wrap yer laughin' Gear, wrap yer laughin' gear, wrap yer laughin' gear round a Pauls Billabong..._

Derek considered himself a well tempered man. He needed to be to live in Beacon Hills. It had been four years since he'd first returned to the town of his family's demise.

However, there was only so much hormonal stench his nose could suffer before he needed to deep clean the loft. 

"GET OUT." He stood in front Stiles. 

"what did i do!?" Stiles asked, trying to look innocent as he met Peter's heated gaze. 

"You know damn well what you're doing Stiles. I live here, you two don't. Take your mutual lust somewhere else." 

"Wow! I think you're projecting a bit much there Der-ber," Stiles cheekily answered. Taking a last obscene lick of his icecream. 

Derek felt his eyebrow tick. Peter laughed and came up to encircle Stiles with his arms. 

"You, my dear boy, are a liar. But I did very much like the show and perhaps there's another paddle pop stick you'd consider wrapping your laughing Gear around? So to speak."

Peter leared. Stiles squeaked and Derek roared. 

It was two days before he let either back into the loft. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... Another Australien advert. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/q1TLTIVyypg
> 
> Loved these as kid.
> 
> .... Then Peters, took the brand and you got these ads. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/keuuLGVsz5Q
> 
> Not quite so innuendo making. Chocolate was best. 
> 
> Not sure if made anymore. Also typed on phone. Not beta'd


End file.
